A Skychu's Wish
by Rainbow-Claw
Summary: rated T for character death, mild sexual themes, lots of gore, intense violence, mild swearing, and epic fight scenes as the story progresses. Based on a weird dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody! I just had the weirdest dream last night and I thought it over, and I realized that it would make a great start for a horror/romance fic! Enjoy!

"_writing"_

'pokemon talking'

"English"

_-(flashback)-_

_**(thoughts)**_

* * *

**Five years ago...**

'I love you pikachu'

'I love you too Skyla'

_**(oh, is he gonna kiss me again? I hope he does)**_

_**(this is it. the big question. Should I ask her now? Or should we go to the balcony?)**_

'Pikachu?'

'Yes, Skyla?'

'Um, I think it's time'

'What?'

'The baby. I think, Skye's coming!'

'OK let's go!'

A young Pikachu was rushing downstairs carrying his birthing Shaymin girlfriend as they sped down to look for a Blissey or better yet, Nurse Joy.

'Ow! Pikachu! Hurry!'

'Hang in there Skyla!'

'It hurts.'

As nurse joy was making her way to her room, she heard a yelp. She whirled around, only to see a pikachu dashing towards her holding an exhausted-looking shaymin, who was obviously in pain.

"Oh dear!" The two pokemon were soon settled into a room, where the shaymin soon gave birth.

The new baby was a skychu, which looked like a sky-forme shaymin with white pikachu ears and tail, which were green at the tips. Her name was Skye...

**Present day, at the abandoned churchyard...**

"pikachu!"

A visibly confused 15-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum was running towards his pokemon, who had just run off for some reason. Pikachu sighed, and went into the old graveyard, looking for one grave in particular, to see if the rumors about a certain shaymin being buried here were true.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu simply ignored it's trainer, going into each tomb, and reading each headstone. The pokemon soon came across a sign that said _"I miss you,."_ Pikachu_ Pikachu_'s heart sank as he read the sign. He continued walking and soon came across a trail of glowing Shaymin tracks, which led into the Tower of Lost Souls. He began to follow them inside, ignoring the three humans behind him as he navigated the maze of tombstones. He gasped when he came across the name he was looking for.

"_Skyla"_

"Pikachu?"

This time, Pikachu looked towards his trainer, and then back at the gravestone. An Axew hopped off of the purple-haired human girl's shoulder, walked up to the gravestone, read the name, and dragged Pikachu towards Ash. When Axew let go, however, Pikachu simply walked slowly back to the grave. If Ash had been worried before, he was panicking now. He came up behind his pokemon and read the inscription out loud.

"_Here lies Skyla. A loving wife, mother, and friend. R.I.P."_

Then the pokemon saw the glowing letters below the name.

"_Pikachu, will you avenge me? Will you destroy those bullies? And will you search for Skye?"_

_-(a pikachu's heart shattered as he looked upon his dead love. streaks of dried blood covered her now cold body. pikachu's soul became filled with a wirlwind of multiple emotions, and he fell to his knees as he could hold back the tears no longer.)-  
_

All of those emotions from so long ago suddenly came flooding back in one big wave.

His teeth became fangs.

_Anger. He would never forgive them._

His eyes changed from black to a dull, bloodthirsty red.

_Hatred. He wanted them to know of his pain._

His fur darkened.

_Loneliness. He needed his family.  
_

His heart raced.

_Vengence. He would kill them for this._

_**(Yes, Skyla, I will avenge you. And I will find Skye. And I will destroy those ****bullies.)**_

* * *

sorry if it's short. please R&R. and for those of you who are wondering about my other story, just so you know, it's going through some serious editing. anyway, i'll start on the next chapter of this one the minute i get at least one review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everybody! here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

"pokemon-to-english translation"

"_writing"_

'pokemon talking'

"English"

_-(flashback)-_

_**(thoughts)**_

* * *

**That night in Ash's dream  
**

Ash looked upon a trio of pokemon, standing in the rain. Two of the pokemon stood over a third one, which was lying motionless on the ground. The one on the left fell to its knees as lightning illuminated the area, revealing it to be a Pikachu. As Ash stepped towards the trio, he noticed that the third pokemon was not breathing, and that all three were covered in blood. Ash stepped closer, hoping that the third pokemon was alive. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. A Sky Forme Shaymin was dead lying in a puddle of its own blood. Trails of crimson covered its body, its ears ripped apart. The pokemon on the left stepped forward. Ash took note of its appearance. It was a Sky Forme Shaymin with a Land Forme Shaymin flower, and white pikachu ears and tail with pink at the tips. They were crying.

'Mommy, wake up. Please, wake up.'

It turned to Pikachu.

'Daddy, when will Mommy wake up?'

The Pikachu turned to its daughter, eyes full of tears.

'I-I'm sorry Skye, but your mother won't ever wake up. She c-can never come b-back. She-she's g-g-gone.'

Skye gasped in shock and disbelief.

'N-no. NO! That can't be! M-mommy! She's r-really gone?'

Pikachu hugged its daughter close as he burst into tears.

'I-I'm sorry Skye. I'm so s-sorry'

Skye's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what had happened.

'NOOOOOOOOO!'

'SKYLA!'

They both screamed towards the sky.

**At the pokemon center****  
**

"AAAHHHH!"

Ash shot up in bed as he woke up screaming. Wiping the sweat on his forehead, he got up as he heard a knock on the door. Still panting he opened the door to see an Audino, who was clearly worried about him. Seeing the Hearing Pokemon at the door, Ash remembered what was going on, and sighed. He asked the Audino if it had ever had the feeling that something was trying to give it nightmares in order to tell it something. The Audino realized what Ash was trying to tell it, and activated the pokemon translater collar it was wearing.

"What was the nightmare about?"

Ash told the Audino about the dream.

"Hmm...Interesting. well, do you know what it might be about?"

"No, I have no clue."

"Well, what happened today? Your other pokemon said that there was somthing wrong with a Pikachu you have."

Ash told Audino what had happened that night.

"Hmm...That does sound strange. It sounds like maybe that dream was somehow connected to your Pikachu's memories. The fact that the name of the Shaymin in your dream matches up with the one on that gravestone can't be a coincidence."

Ash nodded.

"Will you come with me to the Tower of Lost Souls in the morning?"

"Sure. I'd like to know what's going on as well."

"'Kay, we'll go there at dawn."

Audino nodded in agreement, and they both went back to bed.

Little did they know, Pikachu and Skyla were already getting ready to look for Skye.

* * *

Cliffhanger! please R&R! Sorry for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everybody! here's the third chapter. Enjoy!

"pokemon-to-english translation"

_**'spirits talking'**  
_

"_writing"_

'pokemon talking'

"English"

_-(flashback)-_

_**(thoughts)**_

* * *

**The next morning, at the tower of lost souls**

'Ok, let's go Skyla'

_**'Hold on, shouldn't you tell your friends where you're going? Won't they be worried?'**_

'Yeah good point'

"Pikachu!"

'Well, well here they are.'

Ash and his friends were currently running towards Pikachu, with Audino dashing alongside them. When they reached the electric mouse, however, the humans each noticed something strange. Ash was the first to notice a set of glowing Sky Forme Shaymin footprints next to Pikachu, while Iris noticed that the pokemon were trying to talk to the prints. Cilan noticed that Pikachu seemed to be carrying a shoulder bag and a map. Axew hopped down as he went towards his friend.

'Pikachu? Hey, who's your friend?'

Axew and the other pokemon saw a Sky Forme Shaymin next to Pikachu while the humans only saw a set of glowing pawprints.

'Her name is Skyla.'

'That's a pretty name.'

Skyla nodded in reply. Her mouth was moving, as if she were talking but he couldn't hear her.

'Uh Skyla, I can't hear word you're saying.'

Pikachu looked at him in confusion. Skyla only smiled, and said something to Pikachu, at which he widened his eyes in disbelief.

'Wow. I didn't think ghosts worked that way.'

_**(Did he say GHOSTS?)**_

'What's wrong Axew? You look paler than a Beartic.'

'D-Did you s-say Skyla was a G-GHOST?'

The two pokemon gave Axew blank looks, before bursting out in laughter.

'What?'

'HAHAHAHAHA'

'What?'

'HAHAHAHAHA'

By now, he'd had enough of this.

'WHAT?'

Pikachu and Skyla flinched.

_**(About time they reacted)**_

'Sorry about that, anyway continuing back to the original topic, yes, Skyla is a ghost, and since I played a very important role in her life, I can hear her and touch her, while others can't.'

'What role did you play?'

Pikachu sighed, and Axew began to wonder if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

'I mean, it's OK if you don't want to tell me, I-I was just asking!'

'It's OK, but I don't really want to talk about it.'

'Oh, OK. I understand.

'Thanks'

_**'Pikachu, you'll have have to tell them at some point.'**_

'I know'

_**'Are you worried that they might not like you anymore?'**__**  
**_  
'No, I just- Wait, are you jealous?'

_**'No, I'm just wondering when are you going to tell them that we were mates?'**_

'Well, I'm not sure.'

_**'Well can you introduce them to me?'**_

'Sure, the girl with the purple hair is Iris, and her pokemon are Emolga, Axew, and Excadrill. The boy in the tuxedo is Cilan, and he's got Pansage, Dwebble, and Stunfisk. The Audino probably came from the Pokemon Center, considering you can usually find at least one of them there, and the other pokemon belong to Ash, he's the boy with the cap.'

**_'He's your trainer?'_**

'Yeah.'

Ash suddenly noticed something different about Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, what happened to your eyes?"

'...'

'pikachu?'

'...'

**_'What's wrong?'_**

'...'

Pikachu turned around, and slowly walked away, the Shaymin's footprints following him, before he stopped, and looked over his shoulder, as if he expected them to follow. But, when Ash and the others began walking towards him, he started walking away again.

* * *

Cliffhanger!


End file.
